Military Outpost
The Military Outpost is a location on the Kin Reimagined map. It has low-medium Military loot spawn rate, like the name of the location would suggest. Overview It is very similar to the Prison in design, having walls and lookout towers, but is bigger and consists on low to mid-tier military grade loot. This is a hotspot to every survivor, making it a very unsafe place to be. It is recommended to stay inside the buildings and hide from sight. It is not recommended to come here in search of good military gear. The large green or tan buildings usually spawn civilian weapons and ammo, as well as vehicle parts, as do the warehouses. The barracks (small tan buildings) usually tend to spawn ammo and mid to low-tier grade military weapons. Similarly to the Trinity HQ and the Prison, the towers usually spawn food and have the highest chance of spawning mid to high-tier military weapons (Players have found significant gear such as the M249). Some people may mistake this as the Military Airfield. If you follow the road, though, it will lead to the Military Airfield. Bandits Because of the low spawn rate for zombies, bandits and survivors tend to come here. After the new update, people have been coming here to see what it is like. It is not recommended for a new spawn to come here, unless armed and ready for a fight. Theories If you look at some of the crates in the Military outpost, it shows the logo for the Trinity Corporation. * It is possible that Trinity was creating something, like a cure, but there is little information. * Strangely, there are no messages of Patient Zero or any survivors. * This does raise the question of what Trinity Corp. did before the virus. They have many products with the military, so it's unknown how close Trinity was to them. Gallery RobloxScreenShot10162014_162242794.png|One of the Military Outpost's guard towers. Military Outpost.png|Best overview attempt, maybe. military .png|A picture RobloxScreenShot10182014_154628175.png|Another picture MO.png overhead view.png Trivia * If it were abandoned, it would be easy to imagine that the military may have tried to evacuate high-grade weapons and equipment, in order to prevent them from being used against the government. This would explain the relatively-low amount of military equipment at the outpost. * The Military Outpost and the new Trinity HQ are the first structures from either Kin Reimagined and the earlier maps to have helipads of any kind. This may suggest future helicopter/aircraft vehicles (should obviously be less than likely) although even the hangars in the earlier maps did not have any. * The Military Outpost does not seem to be the main settlement for the military as it is seemingly far too big for it. The amount of Trinity Corp. containers may suggest something far different for the functions of this facility, however. * The Outpost could have possibly been used to shelter survivors until they could be evacuated to the Refugee Camp up North. * Given how the helipads are empty, the Military, after one too many attacks, probably pulled out. Since there are helicopters crash sites everywhere, it seems that their fate had already been sealed. This is odd though since they would have use troop transports and not attack helicopters to evacuate soldiers, meaning they could have got out safely, or that they had already lost most of their vehicles. * Despite it being a military base, civilian loot is more common. * The Military Outpost was previously included in the Kin Reborn map until Gusmanak removed it. (Its back again since Reborn will never get any new locations). * Even though its popularity, The Military Outpost wasn't marked on the older "Reborn" map which makes its location pretty hard to spot for new survivors. It's now added after Gusmanak's decision to re-add the Military Outpost. Category:Landmarks Category:Kin Reimagined Structures Category:Exclusive Structures Category:Military Loot Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military Vehicle